Light after dark
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: even through her biggest mistake, he still stood by her. Yuna and Tidus' final moments after summoning the final aeon.


She couldn't stop her trembling limbs. They had come so far, and for what? This lie? This abomination t all they had been taught!

"Yuna. It's ok, Yuna. You did good. I'm here with you, ok?"

Yuna opened her tear-puffed eyes to look at her love, Tidus.

"What have I done?" She squeaked in a small voice. They stood as one in the middle of the calm lands. All the shaking, wailing and destruction had rendered the name useless. Right now her best friend was frantically looking for her, hungry for her blood. Seeking revenge for what was done to her.

"I'm sorry, Lulu." She breathed.

"Yuna." A hand reached under her chin, forcing her up. She looked into his eyes. In them was remorse, pain, and a soul-shaking sadness she understood all to well. The Final Aeon had been her choice, and her's alone. Being unable to sway her, Tidus had made one request, that he die with her, together in each others arms.

Pulling her close, she felt his lips embrace her own.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you." She replied.

Really, that was all there was to say at this point. The world was crumbling around them.

"Do you think Wakka and Rikku made it?" She asked.

"They did." Was his unshaken reply. "I'm sure of it."

She'd told them to run, to live. Wakka had refused.

"_I'm not leaving you or Lu, ya?" He'd cried over Lulu's limp form. To become a fayth, she'd first needed to die. Yet another dagger in her ever-heavy heart._

"_Please, Wakka." She'd said, "I don't want any more death account of me."_

"_But Yunie," Rikku said, "I…I don't want to go. I just found you!"_

"_You have so much more to live for, Rikku." Yuna replied "there's nothing more that you can do for me, except live. I need you both to live for me." _

_She looked into Wakka's hard stare. "Please protect her, Wakka. Please get away from here, for me."_

_Wakka's resolve had crumbled then. "You two are all I have."_

_Yuna embraced his sobbing form. "I know, Wakka." She said quietly, "I'm so sorry."_

_After a second he pulled away. Taking Rikku's hand, they both fled to find a safe haven, Though Rikku's anguished cries would haunt her for the remaining minutes of her life. She would never see them this side of the farplane again…._

A soul-shaking wail ripped her away from the memory. The final aeon, her best friend, had found them at last. Yuna tried to still her shaking form. Tidus pulled her closer.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered although his own voice shook, "It will all be over soon."

"But, Lu…" She let it hang there. What more could she say? Of all the injustice handed to Lulu over that years, This was by far the deepest knife in her back. Sure, she had volunteered, but now she lived in a hell even worse than before, with plenty of anguish to feed Yu Yevon.

With a cry of rage, she descended on them. She felt Tidus' hands tighten around her as he turned cold eyes upon the monster. With wide eyes, Yuna watched as she prepared to attack. Slowly the black fairy looking creature that was once Lulu raised her hands. Orbs of white light began to gather in her hands. Yuna didn't even attempt to shield. It wouldn't do any good.

She turned her gaze to her lover once again.

"You didn't have to stay." She whispered.

"Yes, I did." he answered. "I can't live without you." His lips hit hers again, and for a brief second, all else faded away. Then intense pain enveloped them. Gasping, Yuna fell t the ground as an inferno raged around her. Blindly, she felt around, every move sending pain coursing through her body. Finally she collapsed beside Tidus' body. He had taken the brunt of the attack. He'd died instantly, and she knew she was dying; Every breath was torture. Lulu filed her clouded vision. Her eyes were angry and her demeanor unforgiving.

"Lu." Yuna rasped. A choke grasped her throat. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as she began to fade out. A wail sounded from what seemed faraway. Then a muted pain exploded through her head, then a deep, painless darkness.

* * *

She could feel strong arms holding her, shaking her gently.

"-a. -na!" Groggily she opened her eyes.

"Yuna?" Tidus' face filled her vision. Unscathed, clean, and handsome.

"Tidus?" she asked.

A warm smile parted his lips.

"Welcome my love." He whispered as he nuzzled her close. It took a second for his words to click. Then she noticed the pain was gone. She could breath again.

"We're dead." She said amazed.

"Yes, we are." Tidus confirmed, "But now, we don't have to worry about anything. We can be together in peace."

Yuna rolled out of his embrace to her feet. There was something about the atmosphere that was soothing, almost euphoric. She couldn't help but smile.

"I love you." She said emphatically as she kissed him hard. "Thank you." She said into his neck, "For staying with me."

Once again she saw his heart melting smile. "I told you," he replied, "I'll follow you wherever you go, no matter what."

He grabbed her hand. "Come," he said, "Everyone is waiting. Your father is waiting for us."

They walked on in silence. Yuna took one more look at the new world that surrounded her and smiled. It was over. She had done what she set out to do. She'd given Spira ten years of peace, and was now ready to enjoy her own side by side, with her love.


End file.
